


A Drunken Kiss

by Fibi94



Series: A series of Hacy kisses [13]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Discord prompts, F/M, Harry is a lightweight, set in the (hopefully) not so distant future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94





	A Drunken Kiss

Macy looks around the filled room, she was trying to filter through the hoards of magical creatures trying to find one person in particular. She hasn’t seen him for some time now, she finds him slumbered over a chair in the sun room, he had a glass of scotch in his hands, a glazed look in his eyes as he was staring at the dark deep night outside. She smiles at the image, she wouldn't never imagine, just by looking at him, but Harry was not only quite a lightweight but he’s also a soppy drunk.

She walks slowly towards him, he doesn't seem to notice her getting closer to him until she puts her hand on his arm. Harry gets startled, the glass slips from his hand and crashes on the floor, splattering scotch mixed with the crystal shreds everywhere.

“Shit!” he says, trying to stand up and clean up the mess, she knows what’s coming immediately, her arm wraps around his waist to keep him up, “Easy there, big guy”

“I broke the glass” he says, his eyes looking down and then up to her again. “I’m sorry” he says pouting.

Macy smiles and leans forward catching his lips in a kiss, even though his lips taste overwhelmingly like the scotch he was drinking, she can still taste the ever lingering taste of black tea and mint on his tongue.

“It’s our engagement party Harry, you’re allowed to make a mess if you want.”


End file.
